Super Mario: Forgotten Hero
by Canon's Son
Summary: Luigi has been helping Mario for a long time, and is sick of it. After being ignored, put down, and even betrayed, Mr.L, Luigi's alter ego, is released from Luigi's body, filled with the hatred and betrayal absorbed inside him. Mr.L plans to destroy Mario in the past, so that he may be in the same form forever. This means the entire world as he knows it could be destroyed...
1. Mario Party 0

Super Mario- Forgotten Hero

Author's Note: Now that the virus is under control, more stories can be written out easier, so you can expect that.

Disclaimer: What is the point of this if it is obvious that I don't own Mario?

Mushroom Kingdom – Peach's Castle

Luigi's POV

Ugh…it's THAT time of year again.

The time of year where princess Peach can't help herself but stop everything in the mushroom kingdom just to have it happen. The time of year where every resident stops what they are doing and heads straight for Peach's Castle. The time of year where Bowser sends a "surprise bomb" that everyone is expecting. What time of year is it again?

Oh yeah, Mario's Birthday.

Yep, it's Mario's Birthday once again, and Peach threw a party just for him. Everyone came, and I mean EVERY toad, koopa, goomba, everyone. I came as well, as you would expect, to celebrate my brother's AMAZING birthday. Sorry, but I'm in a VERY bad mood.

I bet right now you don't even care what I have to say right now, because all you care about is what Mario is up to right now. Well let me tell you if you didn't know already, flirting with Peach of course. Are you happy now? What am I doing right now, since you DIDN'T ask? Standing in front of a punch bowl, talking to you.

I bet no one even knows I'm here! Seriously I haven't talked to Mario all day, and when I show up, he doesn't even have the decency to say hello! And after I spent forever on his gift, searching for weeks for the materials to build it.

Usually, this wouldn't bother me that much, I mean, I'm overshadowed ALL the time by my brother. Everyone says, 'thank you Mario for saving me' but who's head did he have to jump on to get to that cliff? Mine that's who! Not even a thank you.

All of this has happened before, and let me tell you, that are not even the reason that I am so mad. The fact of the matter is everyone forgot my birthday.

I expected this, but I didn't want to believe it. My birthday was yesterday, yes yesterday, and not ONE person, mushroom, or thing said happy birthday. Although, Yoshi was kind enough to say Happy Birthday to me, which made me a little happy SOMETHING remembered, even if it was a green dinosaur. Mario didn't even remember, he was too busy thinking about his birthday the next day! I walked around the entire Mushroom Kingdom, and everyone was just planning for Mario's birthday. Posters, signs, the whole nine yards. I was a little heartbroken. But I decided to shake it off to celebrate my bros birthday. I know he forgot mine, but I would NEVER forget his.

It is almost 10, and Princess Peach called up Mario to the stage to say a few words. Of course he was happy too.

"Hello Everyone, It's A-me, Mario!" And everyone clapped for the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming here tonight, as this party wouldn't be as great without every single one of you." Everyone cheered again. Why couldn't that happen to me?

"I fought many monsters and villains, and I couldn't stand here a say that I did it alone." That's when I got my hopes up. Maybe he will give me the respect I deserve.

" Thanks to Princess Peach, Donkey Kong, all you Toads and Toadettes, Wario, Waluigi, and even Bowser on rare occasions, I wouldn't be able to stand here today." ….Wait….what…

"Everything else I basically did single-handingly and I couldn't do it without the villains of course."…..what?

"And thank all of you for coming, and enjoy the rest of the night." …..WHAT?!

T-That did not just happen! He didn't just go up there and say that, he didn't! He couldn't! I have saved his skin more than a few times! And he has the nerve to not include me in there.

Mario stepped off the stage, and went talking with Princess Peach.

T-That was the last straw! I walked up on the stage and grabbed the Microphone, head furious at what I just heard.

"Okay, LISTEN UP!" I yelled as loud as I could to get everyone's attention. Mario looked up at me, apparently surprised I was here.

"I have been saving my brothers behind for a while now, and not a thank you was given. I have saved this town many times, and no one cared. I even saved Mario by myself, with nothing by a vacuum to defend myself, and not a clap, or a hug, or a pat on the back was received!" Silence from the entire room.

"I bet no one even knew it was my birthday yesterday did you!" Still, no response. "That's what I thought, because no one cares about luigi, no one thanks luigi. It's always Mario this and Mario that. You have my games of him, T-shirts of him, TV shows, Movies, and what was I in them? The lazy brother who stays at home while the heroic Mario saves the town. "

Mario eyes went from being amused, to being filled with sorrow. My eyes were filled with tears at this point.

"I'm not asking to make a parade in my honor, I'm not asking to make a TV show about me, and all I ask is that someone in this forsaken town could at least remember my name!"

Mario walked up and put his hand on my shoulder, but I shaked him off. "Bro…"

"So go ahead and enjoy my brothers party to your heart's content, but just know I'm not having you back anymore Mario, and never again!" I shoved passed him and headed towards the door. Eyes from all around were staring at me. It didn't matter. After tonight, they didn't have to look at me ever again.

I burst out of the castle full of people I thought were my friends, but I ran forward, never looking back. I could hear Mario call my name, but I don't care. I didn't care right now; I just wanted to be as far away as possible from the people who never cared about me. And now, I can say something about me that I am and always will be.

Alone.


	2. The Voice Inside

Author's Note: Whoa, the first chapter did better than I expected! Thank you for those wonderful reviews :). Well here is chapter 2.

Somewhere in the forest

Luigi's POV

_**No one loves you luigi, embrace your evil. Embrace it…..**_

It's been 5 hours since I left the Mushroom Kingdom. I don't know where I am going, nor do I care. I didn't matter to me if I was lost, because I had no real destination. All I wanted to do was to get away from Mario.

Being the younger brother, I didn't really think that I could just jump in and take the spotlight. I knew I had to work for it. And I knew that it would be difficult. I knew that no matter how many power-ups or coins I get, there is only one thing that would make me beat Mario at being a Hero.

Saving a princess.

Princess Peach and Princess Daisy are the only two princesses I am aware of. It was easy to see that Princess Peach can easily defend herself. She DID save me and Mario from Bowser that one time. That is what confused me. How come she can do what Mario can, but is kidnapped by Bowser all the time?

Princess Daisy is a whole different story. She was kidnapped once and never kidnapped again. Seriously, it's easy to see why. She is beautiful, but man, she is SCARY when mad.

She was actually my first real friend. It seemed that our relationship was more, her teasing me, me blushing, and both of us laughing later. I visit her weekly, usually when I am riding Yoshi around. I could trust her with everything, and I did. She would make my day brighter, and she didn't make it hard. Her smile was like a power-up for me. And if anyone would bother her, I would always be the first to defend her, even though I knew she didn't need it.

I needed her now, more than ever, and I think I should pay her a visit. I'll do it tomorrow though; I don't even know where I am right now. But I know once I reach her castle, everything will be better. I can't go back to a place where Mario is the only one they care about.

The Next Day, Near Daisy's Castle

Luigi's POV

Well, Mario's Birthday is over. But today is MARIO THE HERO day. Yep, and that's no mentioning MARIO THANK YOU day tomorrow and MARIO WE LOVE YOU day after that. There is 23 days of celebrating Mario. Ugh, at least I won't have to be there. I'm almost at Daisy's Castle, and I think everything will be better after this.

I walked up to Daisy's Castle, excited to see someone I can trust. I walked up towards the door, but to my serious the door flew open, and I was met with a hug.

"Luigi! I'm so glad you're okay!" It was Daisy. Gosh was she warm…

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, from what I heard from Mario, it sounded like you were in danger." My face turned into a frown.

Daisy looked cautioned. "Did….something happen?" I couldn't respond. I didn't want to remember that night. "….want to talk about it? Come inside." She grabbed my hand and brought me in.

Her castle was so similar to Peach's, but yet so different. It smelled like a mixture of, ironically Peaches and Daisies. I always liked coming here. It was somewhere I knew I could always relax.

She brought me to her garden that was filled with daises and sunflowers. I sat down in front of her fountain. "Wait here for a sec, okay?" She walked inside.

I looked around, feeling way better than I did a few hours ago. I felt safe, sure that at least one person in this world could always make me feel, like a hero. I didn't know how great life could be till I met Daisy. I'm happy I did.

Daisy walked back out, holding a plate of cakes and ice cream. She always did have a sugar tooth…

"I hope you don't mind, I'm starving!" I laughed.

"Course, not at all."

"Now, what seems to be bothering my favorite bro?" She picked up a piece of cake to put in her mouth.

I told her about everything that happened last night. Through the story, when I started talking about what Mario said, she stopped eating and looked at me, focusing on what I was saying.

" ….."

"Everyone forgot. Mario, Peach, everyone. Well, everyone but Yoshi, he is my favorite pet."

"….."

"I came here because I felt that you would be the one to understand. Truthfully, you are my best friend, probably my only friend."

I was met with a hug. It surprised me a little.

"….I'm sorry that I forgot your birthday Luigi. I can never forgive myself for that." Her voice was so calm, it was soothing. "Mario may not realize it now, but he has an amazing brother. I'm sure he didn't mean to not include you in his little thank you rant, but forgetting your birthday is inexcusable. "

I looked in her eyes to see she really meant what she was saying.

"I am a princess, so I don't have a lot of chances to make new friends. I'm barely friends with Peach. I'm not like her. I like video games, staying up all night, I don't mind to get dirty. I've been told that I shouldn't even BE a princess. Now that I've met you…I don't care."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I could just scream.

She finally released the hug, and looked straight into my eyes, holding my shoulders.

"You're my best friend Luigi, and don't you forget it. Besides, I can't spend my time being a princess all the time. I need to play around a bit." She looked at her plate, seeing that her ice cream is melting.

"OH NO! Not my ice cream!" She quickly started to gulp it down.

I on the other hand, was trying to comprehend what was happening. I was so happy to hear her say that, I couldn't speak. I seriously couldn't. My best friend, she is so amazing. Even when she is gulping down melted dairy.

"Thank you, Daisy." She looked up from her meal, smiling.

"No prob! Now stop being so grumpy all right?" I only could smile back.

I know now that I could die a hundred times, lose thousands of races, and fail millions of missions. But no matter what there was someone I could trust. And that someone gave me the best emotion ever.

Love.

When Daisy was done, she looked up to me, worried again. "Hey luigi, are you going to make up with Mario? I mean, you don't have your own place…

….She's right. But I didn't feel like it right now. Not after what happened.

"Ah, I see, still need to cool down huh?" Daisy knew me a little TOO well. "I have a nice little house outside; you can stay there until you feel better."

She always was the perfect princess to me and so nice too.

"Thank you for everything, I will try not to be a burden."

She looked at me, sadly. "Don't…..don't think like that okay? It makes me sad."

I smiled. "I'll try."

She showed me to the house. It was small, with only one room, but was comfy and warm.

"Tell me if you need anything okay?" She smiled.

I may never tell her, but her smile was all I needed.

Next Day, in front of castle door….

That's weird, it's locked...

I knocked on the door. No response. So I knocked again.

What is she doing?

I walked around her Castle, and went under her bedroom window. I called her name, still with no response.

I was a little worried. Luckily, I have a special ability that makes me able to jump very high. I got ready and jumped. I looked through the window, shocked by what I saw.

I saw Mario and Daisy, kissing.

My life froze at that moment. I didn't believe what I just saw. I couldn't believe what I witnessed. In the last 48 hours, I was betrayed by all the people I loved and cared about, even Daisy. This wasn't happening, I refuse to believe it. I seriously couldn't believe it. Why does this happen to me?! Why no one else! I just when I thought I could trust someone...

I lost my balance mid air, and fell on my back. It hurt physically, but not as much as I am hurting emotionally. I stood up, and walked slowly away from Daisy's Castle. I was now lifeless, like I had no reason to live. Honestly, could anyone give me a real reason why I should?

Look at everything that has happened. Mario takes care of the Mushroom Kingdom, and he obviously doesn't need help. Daisy can take care of herself, because obviously she only thought of me as a burden. Bowser didn't even know my name, and he has Mario to fight other than me. Princess Peach can always look for Mario whenever she needs help. I honestly think that without me, the world would still be the exact same, worshipping Mario.

...Mario...why...why did you do that? You knew how I felt about Daisy...why...WHY?!

I'm done, I'm finished, Game over. I have nowhere to go, no one to turn to, and nothing to look back on. Nothing mattered to me, nothing...

I was walking for a while now, for it was dark. I saw a star fly across the sky. I didn't want anything to do with Mario, not now, not ever. I just wish I was the brother everyone could remember the name of. I was I was the hero. I wish there was no Mario.

Little did Luigi know that it would affect him more then he thought?

_**You see that Luigi? No one loves you. No one cares for you. You are nothing, worthless. **_

_**Goodbye forever, , and hello to the one and only, Mr.L**_


	3. The Only One Forgotten

Author's Note: You know what? I'm in such a good mood that I'm going to give you guys another chapter. I feel as though people are shooting me in the gut for being so mean to Luigi. All I can say is get your shotguns ready.

Chapter 3: The Only One Forgotten

Normal POV (In dense forest near the Mushroom Kingdom, night)

A lone figure is walking through the shadows. A black aura could be felt a mile away. The figure walks slowly, without any purpose, darkness and sadness in its eyes. The figures name is Luigi.

Luigi's POV

_**No one loves you Luigi. It has been that way ever since you were born; they all have been too focused on Mario to notice you….**_

N-no….. It isn't true.

_**Did you really think she loved YOU? The lazy stay-at-home wannabe hero? You know I've been in here… let me out.**_

I-I won't! I won't allow you to hurt anyone else!

_**Hurt who? People who never cared for you? People who couldn't even remember your name? People who thought you were just a sidekick? And even sometimes not even that? Why care for people who just rejected you? **_

….b-because….I-I'm….

_**You're what? A HERO? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT ANYTHING YOU DO WILL GIVE YOU FAME? AS LONG AS MARIO IS ALIVE, AS LONG AS HE IS IN HISTORY, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE THE SAME THING YOU WERE WHEN YOU WERE BORN.**_

_**ALONE.**_

That word. That word was the definition of me. I couldn't fight it. I knew I couldn't. It was a battle I couldn't win.

_**Yessss… let the anger inside of you release! **_

I couldn't fight it. And then I realized that I didn't need to. He was right. I was alone. I needed to face the fact. I don't care about anyone anymore. Not even…..Daisy…

_**Yes Luigi, let the evil out. Let ME out. I could erase Mario from history. Let MR.L FREE!**_

Normal's POV

The black aura grew rapidly. The human Luigi was covered in a dark aura. The aura flew off of him and went in all directions. The aura then gathered together to reveal Mr.L, Luigi's counterpart that Luigi has been holding inside him for a while now. Mr.L was made from pure Anger, and easily could be free because of all of the anger Luigi had inside him.

Luigi's POV

He's out. It doesn't matter to me. I will never matter to me again. He was completing correct. About everything….

"_**Ahhhhh…much better." He looked down at me, smirking evilly. "Thank you so much for releasing me Luigi. Now with all of your anger, I can pretty much destroy anything. But I must first destroy the history of your brother. Take it, as a thank you gift from me. Hehehe" **_

Mr.L flew towards the sky, black aura following him. He then vanished into thin air.

I felt nothing anymore, nothing at all. I really couldn't move from where I was standing. I just cried.

I cried because I knew that it was true, that no one would ever care for me. I cried because Daisy was no longer with me to share the pain. I cried because I was Alone.

And I knew that all I could be right now is forever alone.

Author's Note: This is just a short setting up for the next chapter, which will be WAY longer. Thank you for reading and leave a review. Also do you think I should have the return of Tippi? Review if you do.


	4. The Beginning of Adventure

Chapter 4 Author's Note: Thank you guys so much for those wonderful reviews, seriously. You could have stopped reading after the first word, but you continued to read and give review. I know that I'm not the best writer, and I can tell that you guys know that by now as well. I get excited everytime i get a view on my stories, because that means that someone cares about what I'm writing about. Thank you all. Any way, this point in the story is when things get started. Think the first three chapters as the prologues to the reason why and how Mr.L got out. And I have to ask a serious request. If you find anything or anyone or any note that is not correct, please please PLEASE insult me as much as you can. I know some people don't ask for insults but I've NEVER had one yet. And i know i've must have done something incorrect and in the future I might because my memory isn't that good, you will see what I mean later. Also, grammer and spelling don't apply to this since i know i can't spell. After all of that explaining, here is chapter.

Professor E. Gadd's Lab (Night)

Luigi's At this point, you are probably wondering why I'm at Lab. Well, here is what went down.

I was depressed, sad, and lost. I still am. i have no reason to live at all. I was just laying there, then one minute I crying on the floor, and the next I wake up in his lab, on a bed. I didn't know it was his lab until he walked in the room and said, " Ah, you're awake. Come down when you want my boy."

It didn't really make sense to me, but right now I'm walking down the stairs to see what this is all about.

I walk into the main lab, and see Professor , Peach...and Mario and Daisy.

Luckily for them, my anger is in Mr.L.

Daisy ran up to me and embrace me. For some reason, I couldn't feel anything this time.

"Luigi! I'm glad to see-"

"What are THEY doing here." I interrupted her to talk to the Professor. She meant nothing to me now.

Daisy must of sense my stiffness, and she back away slowly.

Mario spoke up. " What do you mean 'what are they doing here'.

"Luigi, whats wrong?!" Peach said worried.

"I meant what I said, what are you doing here!" My voice was rising fast, i could tell.

Daisy looked angry now, "What's your deal?! We were worried about you and now you thank us by yelling at us!"

Mario looked pissed as well,"Yeah really! Whats the problem!"

I looked sadly at the both of them, "You should know..."

Daisy looked angry and confused, "What are you talking about!"

I couldn't say it, because I felt as if I did I would die of depression, "Nevermind, just go cry to Mario!"

Peach looked at me worried, "Luigi..."

Daisy was REALLY mad now," What did you say?!"

"Settle down fellows! I didn't call you here for you to argue!" i guess it was the professor's turn to yell.

" What IS the reason you call us?" Mario asked.

"Just look outside! Time itself is falling apart!"

I looked outside, and the trees and plants were decaying. The sky was changing colors and the ground was pure black. Everything was out of order. I knew immedatily whos fault this was.

Daisy looked scared, "W-What's happening?! Everything was just find just a second ago!"

"That's because time itself is change lass." The professor went towards his large computer. We all followed.

"You see, a few hours ago I sensed a distrubes in the space-time continuum. It seemed as though a dark force is roaming time, and destorying it."

i thought outloud, "Mr.L..."

Mario looked worried, "What did you say?!"

"I let out...Mr.L..."

Peach spoke up, "But I thought you said YOU were Mr.L?"

"Mr.L is me, but the dark aura is Mr.L. He comes out of me in either extreme anger or evil feelings that happen to me. If it is anger, he will try to destory everything, but he can eventually reach evil. And it was one other time that happened..."

All of the sudden, Mario grabbed my shirt. "LUIGI YOU IDIOT! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KEEPING YOUR EMOTIONS IN CHECK!"

Peach grab Mario, but Mario shook herr off. "Mario calm down!"

"Stay out this Peach! This fool has to learn that his stupid actions will hurt everyone! Everyone will die because of Mr.L! I can't let that happen! Not again. Not like what happened to...Toadsworth."

I remember that day...that was one of the worst day of our lives. But thanks to Bowser, we ended up fine. But not Toadsworth.

"I can't let that happen again! Its my job as the hero to make sure everyone is safe!"

I pushed him off. He did NOT just say that. "YOUR job as a hero! I saved you butt a few times to Mario!"

"And look at where it got us! Because you were stupid enough to get caught by Count Bleck!"

"I DID that to save Princess PEACH! But YOU weren't there so how would you KNOW that!"

"At least I don't do stupid things to get people in danger!"

"AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE A HUGE EGO BECAUSE OF BEING A HERO!"

"I'M A HERO! YOU ARE JUST A COWARD!"

"TAKE THAT BACK!"

Daisy walk between us and punched us in the face. "BE QUIET!"

I sat there rubbing my face, Mario doing the same.

"You two need to stop arguing and listen to the professor! This is serious!"

Mario got up and started walking towards the door. "Well, I'm not staying with this "Hero"! I'm going to figure this out myself!"

And he went out the door.

I don't care. He could move to Pixland and it wouldn't matter. I just wanted to be as far away as possible from that guy.

Peach looked sadly at me, "Luigi are you all right?"

Daisy was still angry, "Whats the matter with you?!

Peach looked serious, "Luigi, what happened to make Mr.L get out?"

i just sat there, frowning. i couldn't tell her, at least, not in front of Daisy. But I whispered in her ear.

"..." was all she said.

Daisy looked at us confused. "What?"

Both me and Peach frowned at her.

Professor E. Gadd stepped in. "Ahem, in any case, we need to stop Mr.L"

"How?" I asked. " He told me that hhe was going back in time to...erase Mario from history."

Everyone looked at me. "WHAT?!"

The proffessor went nuts. "T-This is terrible! Do you know what this means!

He ran to his chalkboard and draw lines and dots.

"If Mario is erased from history, Princess Peach would never be saved from Bowser...

"What?"

"Daisy would have never been saved at all..."

"WHAT?"

"According to this Luigi, you would never be born..."

"Excuse me?"

" Donkey Kong would be the hero"

"THAT ape would be the HERO?!"

" And worst of all, Bowser will rule the Mushroom Kingdom!"

"...uh oh..." was all i could get out. This is bad. REALLY bad.

Peach wondered something. "But if Luigi would disappear from existance... wouldn't that mean that Mr.L wouldn't either?"

"Of course it does, my girl, but he doesn't know that! If he erases Mario from ANY point of history, it would be doom for us all!"

Daisy is jumping around, freaking out. "WELL CAN WE DO SOMETHING?!"

The professor ran to his time machine. It was old, but still looked intact.

"You have to chase after him! You have to go back to those points in time! When Mario Kart was intruduced, when Luigi had to fight those boos, when the end of dimensions was near with Count Bleck! All of those are places he could strike!"

He ran to his computer, typing wildly.

"It seems as though the first place he is at...would be when Mario and Luigi went back in time and met Baby Mario and Baby Luigi! Ah, what a adventure that was..."

Daisy got impatient, "Well what are we wanting for, lets go!"

"Mr.L is luckily just pure anger, so the only person he can effect is Mario and Luigi, but those two are the only ones that can effect him. You have to defeat him with this." The professor handed a vacuum to me.

"MY old ghost sucking vacuum?"

"Since Mr.L is a spirit, that should do the trick. Remember, don't like him get a hold of YOU OR MARIO okay?"

Peach smiled, " We'll do our best!"

We went into the time machine, and the professor made it to begin moving. This will be a VERY long adventure...


	5. Travel to the Tykes

Author's Note: Alright! Here is chapter 5! My story is doing well, I think I may be able to reach my goal. Also understand a few things.

1. There will be 3 parts to each time period, so 3 chapters.

2. Mr.L will appear mostly in the first and last part.

3. I will type 15 time periods, each having the high lights of Mario history.

4. I've decided that the time period wouldn't be I exact order, from oldest to newest, because it made more sense in my head.

5. All characters from the past will see the group and Mr.L, but it will not affect the future unless someone dies, mostly because that would make things A LOT more complacated.

6. The past characters will not meet the normal character version of themselves, but will be placed as if they were in normal time. (For example, if the past Luigi signed up for Mario Kart, and normal Luigi comes, the past dissappears and in place normal luigi is there. If normal luigi leaves, the past luigi will return and know the memory of whatever he did involving the race, and thats it.

7. There will be times in the story where the group have not been in the games. If that happens, that basically suggest that they were introduced at that time, since in the real Mario world, they would have been SOMEWHERE.

8. The story will be probably near 50 chapters of so, WAY over my goal. Stuff happens.

9. If I forget to captalize the I's its because my shift key is nearly broken.

Anyway, here we go!

Chapter 5

Normal's POV

We join our heroes in mid travel toward the past, and things aren't looking to bright.

Luigi has been avoiding Daisy the whole ride, and Daisy couldn't even say hi without getting an evil glare at him. So she went to Peach about the situation, who wasn't treating Daisy any better.

"Peach, mind telling me what this is all about? Why is Luigi so mad at me?"

"Why did YOU betray him?!"

"B-Bretray him?" What do you mean betray him?'

Peach turned around, facing the wall, arms crossed, "You know what? Figure it out yourself. I just want to tell you that right now, you aren't Luigi's favorite person to talk to right now.

"..." was Daisy's response.

The computer in the time machine spoke. "_Arriving at registered name, Baby Bowser's Castle"_

Luigi stood up and waited for the machine to land. Just then the computer screen showed the Professor, holding something in his hand.

"Hold on a second Luigi! You are now in the past of the Mushroom Kingdom. Luckily nothing you do here will affect the future, so you will be fine. Of course, if anyone dies before there time, changes will occur."

Peach looked at the old man confused, " Um... what if we met our selves?"

"That is not possible my dear. its hard to explain, but as soon as you exit this door, you will be put in the place you would have been in time."

Luigi was confused as well. "I don't get it."

"Basically, Peach will be stolen by those alien fellows again, and at this point of time is where Luigi, Mario, and the babies are near the Queen of the aliens and the princess, and Daisy has to stay here."

Daisy nodded, "Understood."

The professor looked serious, " Understand, this point of history is fixed to say that Mario and Luigi defeat the queen, so your main mission is to stop Mr.L from getting close to Mario and killing him. You may have to redo what has already been done. In front of the computer is a watch the senses Dark energy, which enemies give off a little, and Mr.L gives of the most. Make sure you take out Mr.L understood?

Luigi nodded in agreement. He put on the watch and looked at it. "You ready Peach?"

"Truth be told, I would rather stay here, but if I can help save you and Mario, lets go!"

"Good luck guys!" Daisy yelled.

"I don't need it," Luigi was still pretty bitter.

Those two walked through the door, ready as they will ever be.

At the castle, with the queen.

Mr.L's POV

Ugh! I can't even touch anything around here! This is terrible! How am I suppossed to kill Mario if I can't touch him... wait. What if I possess another body.

I was over what seemed to be that blonde princesses castle. It look better than usual, WAY better in a more, evil way. I floated inside to find the princess, if I was to get close to Mario, she would easily be the easiest way. But who i found was way better than who I thought. A monster.

Perfect. Muscle always bets beauty. Heh-heh.

Luigi's POV

A light shined brightly when we walked through the door, and one second I was blind and the next I was next to Mario, who was holding his younger self, and i was holding mine.

We were in front of Princess Peach's Castle, although it was overrun with the aliens. The aliens were purple and dark. They had red eyes and claws like no others. They came in groups, and many groups indeed. There are shooters, big ones, small ones, and each one were terrifying.

The castle was now made in their image, and it was hard to tell the queen was inside.

Mario turned to me, smiling with confidence. He used to smile all the time, even in the most terrible of situations. "You ready to take this queen down luigi?"

I didn't know if what I said had anything to do with this, but I went with it. "Yeah, lets do this!"

The babies jumped in happiness and determantion. It is amazing how young we were and we still were pretty amazing.

"Let's go!" and with that, Mario ran inside.

I remember when Mario used to be like this always. Every adventure he took serious, but you could never tell because he was smiling so much. He would jump in acheivement whenever we defeated an enemy, and he would always cheer me on. I was always happy to go on adventures, but for some reason, he wouldn't ask me. It was fun, well most of the time.

As we entered the castle, we were soon attacked by two boulder looking monsters. Mario went into fighting possession.

"Luigi, get ready," I nodded in response.

The boulders attacked first by throwing rocks at Mario. Mario and the baby jump above it easily landing.

"Luigi, use the Ice Flower!" I pulled out the ice flower and all of us used it. "Let's go!"

Meteors of ice were thrown at the monsters, who were rolling out of its way. It was hard to get a hit in.

"Ready babies?" The babies nodded. I got the hint, use the babies to throw aerial attacks.

The babies threw the ice, while we were throwing ours, making the monsters move quickly. The dodge crazily until we got 3 hits on both, freezing them.

"Wahoo!" Baby Mario called.

More enemies were coming from behind them, large groups.

Mario ran towards the boulders and knocked them forward, causing them to knock away the rest of the enemies.

"Nice Job!" I said. If only Mario was STILL this good...

We traveled through the castle, knowing the layout because of how many times I've been here. Everything was going well until we were met with something we were not excited about.

Mario looked at the machine. "It looks like the final door opens like the door in the desert and the one outside does, with four connected paths. We're going to have to split up."

The babies got the instructions and headed towards the other ray gun, while we wanted at this one. Those to are connected to open half the door.

Mario sat down, putting his hat over his head and arm over his head. "Well, all we can do is wait."

I knew i couldn't wait, I had Mr.L to worry about. I looked at my watch. There was a giant wave of dark energy coming from the final door. Thats not good...

In the chamber, Final room.

Peach's POV

I really don't like the fact that I have to be kidnapped again. I really don't like getting kidnapped at all, to tell the truth.

People ask me how come I get kidnapped all the time. Well, to tell the truth, ever since the battle with Mimi in Count Bleck's castle, I knew I don't have to get kidnapped because I can use my own abilities.

When I was a baby, Mario was always there for me. He would protect me from large things like monsters and demons, or take care of me when Toadsworth couldn't. He and Luigi were my best friends, and when I was 10, i had a small crush on Mario. He just became a hero, and never played with me anymore. He would always hang out with Pauline, who always took aventage of Mario. I hated her, because even when Mario played with here, it looked more like him following her every move. I never got to speak to him at all. Then I got kidnapped by bowser when I was 14. He did everything he could to save me. Traveling so far just to save me. I thought that was the only way I could get attention from him, with Pauline around. So I did just that. I got kidnapped all the time by wondering around open spaces, advertising where i was all the time, even walking straight up to bowser's castle one time. Mario would always save me, all the time. I felt satisfied, but then I ask him out, and he said the last thing I thought he would say, 'sorry but, you are too much trouble. I can't date someone who is so dependent on others.' That hurt, REALLY hurt. I went through a lot just to get attention. And to be shot down like that didn't feel good. Pauline moved out of the Mushroom kingdom, and Mario started to target me. We were still friends after he apoligized, but I still couldn't or wouldn't date him. Not after what he did to me, and DEFINITLY not after what he did to luigi.

I heard the door open, and the princess walked out. But she was not the younger, but the older. Strange...from what i remember the younger queen come out first...

_**Ah, princess peach, its great to see the younger you...**_

_****_I-It's Mr.L! He must not now that this is the normal me!

_**Let's just wait for you plumbers to get here**_** sh****all**_** we? heh-heh.**_

_****_With his power, he can do more than just hurt Mario!


	6. The Impatient

Chapter 6

Author's Note: If you didn't understand the last chapter, you will in time. I seriously think this is going well. Also I'm sorry I forgot to explain something. If you have played MOST of the Mario Games you will get the chapter, if not I will from now on explain way better. Anyways, chapter begins.

Luigi's POV

We are STILL waiting for the babies to get to the ray gun. Mario is getting impatient as well, wanting for two little kids isn't as easy as it seems. But I remember that they know how to handle the job.

Mario was pacing back and forth. He came to a stop and sat on the floor, bored out of his mind.

"Ugh, what's taking those kids so long?"

"They're probably almost there, I hope." I said.

But this wasn't the main problem. Mr. could be anywhere by now. The dark aura disappeared on the watch, and I can't track it. I would leave and go look for him, but I have to stay with Mario to make sure my past self can stay on track. I have to defeat the queen, then her older sister, and I hope I can go search for Mr.L

Mario broke me out of my trace. "Luigi? You okay?"

I didn't notice I was thinking so hard. "Huh, oh yeah, I'm fine."

"Its taking those kids quite a while. I really hope they are okay..."

"They will make it." I was sure. I DID know the future sort of.

Normal POV

Let's join our little tykes now, as they are trying to reach the ray gun.

Baby Mario is more of the brains of these two. He stays calm and relaxed and is more of a thinker. Although, like all babies, he does cry, but never when facing someone over 5 times his size. His bravery is amazing, but sometimes heads into a fight without thinking. His is more powerful in battle and fast, but doesn't have a good defense and doesn't relay on critical hits. But as long as he isn't hit, he is a very strong baby.

Baby Luigi is the more emotional of the too. He laughs at almost anything, but at the same time, cries when facing even the weakest of enemies, such as the Goomba. Nevertheless, he does battle when needed, but avoids all the battles he can. He doesn't have much power, and has low speed, but has the highest defense in the Mushroom Kingdom, even higher than Bowser's! He can take a hit, and it takes FOREVER to take him down. That's why in battle, Luigi is called, the Health Boulder. Baby Mario is usually the one to fall first, and while Luigi has all the health left over, Baby Luigi heals him up.

Right now, those two reached the ray gun, and pressed the two buttons, as a shining light hit the other ray gun across the castle. The babies started to head back to the bros., tired as ever.

With Mario and Luigi

"Hey bro? Something wrong? You've been giving me weird looks this whole time." Luigi didn't notice that he still was pretty angry about Mario kissing Daisy. 'If only you knew' was all Luigi could think, but not say.

In fact, Luigi began to notice that HE doesn't even know what happened. Then he started to worry, and get angry at the same time. What if Mario forced Daisy to do it, or even worst, Daisy?! Or maybe they were doing it to make fun of me... or what if they were secretly dating?!

Luigi didn't what to even THINK of that happening. Mario, seeing Luigi doing these strange faces, looked really concerned.

"Uh… you okay bro?"

Luigi nodded in response.

"Good….Hey here comes the beam!"

Once the beam touched the ray gun, Mario and Luigi pushed the buttons.

"Okay, that should do it! Let's meet up with the kids."

Meanwhile, with Peach and Mr…I mean MS.L

Unlike the calm Luigi, he's counterpart had a real hard time waiting from the bros. to get here.

"_**Ughh! Where the heck ARE they?!" **_

Peach screamed at him/her, "Coming to kick your butt!"

"_**HEY YOU! I didn't need any of your two coins all right? This is a Pizza and Burrito conversation, Nachos."**_ The clever, 'Nachos' sounding like 'not yours'.

Peach pouted, "Just wait till they get here."

"_**IF they get here! I thought your "Heroes" were faster than this! What's the hold up?**_

Peach got worried herself.

"_**Alright, that's it, I can't wait anymore." **_

The monster ran towards the door, full speed.

Mario and Luigi finally reached the door.

Mario grabbed the door knob. "Alright, lets g-"

Suddenly, the door busted open, throwing the bros a few feet across the room. The babies flew off the bros. backs and they and Mario were unconscious.

Luigi got up, holding his head in pain.

"_**Well it's about time! I was just about to go look for you fools, but I guess I don't have to do I?"**_

Peach called out. "Luigi! That's Mr.L! In her body!"

_Great…just great. _Luigi thought to himself.

"_**Now then, you are lucky little green cap. I can't destroy you or I will be destroy for history. I'll just worry about that in the present, for now your brother will do."**_

"Back off!" Luigi had to defend his brother.

"_**Why are you defending HIM for? All he did was mess with your head."**_

"N-no! You are!"

"_**Look at what he did to you. Look at all the things he took for you. Money, fame, and DAISY."**_

Peach pleaded. "Luigi! Don't listen to him!"

To late for that. After the previous events, he had lost his will to fight. He kneeled on the floor, trying to deny what he knew he couldn't. It left him paralyzed.

Mr.L didn't waste a moment, and threw a punch at Luigi and sent him flying. In mid-air he used a tentacle to slam him down. Due to the queen being a giant purple alien, it was easy to use.

"_**What? Are you not going to fight?"**_

"Luigi get up!" Peach watched helplessly as Luigi was repeatedly being slapped by tentacles.

Luigi layed on the ground, coughing up blood. He didn't want to fight, not like he was now.

"_**Get up and fight!" **_another hit taken by Luigi, sending him against the wall.

"_**Not going to? Fine, with you out of the way, I can easily kill Mario. Bye Bye1" **_

The monster charges up an energy ball that slowly increases in size.

"Mario!" Peach covered her eyes.

Luigi stood there lifeless. _This may be the end…_

"_**See ya Mario!"**_

The ball was shot and raced towards Mario as a first speed.

_***BOOOOM***_

A dark cloud covered the room from the hit.

"M-Mario?" Peach called, very frightened.

The cloud subdued, and a figure stood in front of Mario.

"D-D-Daisy?" Luigi was surprised.

Daisy was holding a now a much dinted frying pan. "I couldn't just leave you alone now could I?"


	7. The Best Gift A Brother to Give

Chapter 7 Author's Note - Once again thank you all. Well this will be the second to last chapter in this era. Just a heads up, the next era will be one with one of two chapters on it, Donkey Kong the arcade game. But with a Giant twist. You'll see later. Anyway, back to the show.

In the Present - Mushroom Kingdom

Mario POV

I looked around at the sight that was before me. Toads running left to right in panic, all of the buildings multi colored but still intact, and multiple things happening at once that are to tragic to described. And worst of all, I feel like a complete idiot for what I said to Luigi...

Even worst for what I did to him.

Ever since he was young, he has always be scared and clueless. He would just sit there when a battle was happening. Don't get me wrong, he could take a hit. But he is so clueless to everything around him. He wouldn't focus to the task at hand. He would get so scared, he would run away from a battle even. The only time he didn't is when Princess Peach or Princess Daisy was involved. He wasn't brave, he was clueless

But even so, Luigi was strong. He would do anything for anyone if he put his mind to it. I actually found out that he is stronger and faster then me, and he would beat me in a heartbeat if it wasn't for him being so timid. He could actually be the hero, instead of me.

And right now, although I don't want to admit it, but I am the worst hero alive, because i kissed Daisy.

Yep, I kissed Daisy. Why? I don't know, I really don't know. It all happened so fast,, that I didn't know what was going on. I promised myself to protect Luigi with my life, but instead i might have ruined it instead. I don't even want to know if Luigi knows...

I walked into my house, thinking that I could find a solution. But Power Stars, Fire Flowers, and Mushroom don't effect time if I remember correctly. I walked around the house, freaking out because i couldn't find a solution. Maybe I should head back to the professor...

I looked around my house for power stars. I think if I gather enough, SOMETHING would happen. I grabbed 34, which should be enough. I knew that the only way I would do anything is if I went back to the lab.

I turned to my bed to find that something was on it. It was a green box, that had a card attached that read, for Mario. Is this from Luigi?

I took off the card, and opened the card.

Dear Mario,

You are finally 20 years old huh? It seems like only yesterday we defeated Bowser when we were only 14 for the first time. Its been a long road, but we luckily made here today.

I know I haven't been very faithful into helping you on your adventures. Truth be told, ever since I died and you saved me with a 1-up, I have been afraid of death. So afraid that I made sure nothing I did could effect me and cause me to die. I know you could just save me with a 1-up, but the feeling of dying just hurts so much, I was too worried about dying I didn't think about helping out, and for that, I'm sorry.

In this box is a gift from me, to celebrate your 20 years for protecting everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom. And a big thanks from me, your brother who is proud to be so.

Love you bro,

Luigi

P.S. It took me FOREVER to find this thing. A thanks would be nice.

I opened the box to see a blue shining star the shined brightly in the darkness... a Cosmic Star?! This is the most rare item in the world! There is only 3 in existence! It is a star that can grant any wish given by the holder, any wish at all. You would have to go across the globe to found the Luigi... did all of that... just for me? I have to go thank him!

I ran towards the Professor Lab, ignoring all of the monsters that were at the left and right of me. I didn't care if I was injured, I just had to make things right.

Back with Luigi and the Gang.

Princess Daisy has been fighting Mr.L for quite a while now, with bruises and cuts from top to bottom, dress rip and frying pan broken. Luigi is laying there, paralyzed, while peach is working on a way to get out of her prison. It seemed no matter what Daisy do to him, it wouldn't affect him.

" Have you had enough yet? There is no way you can defeat me. No way."

Daisy would usually have a comeback, but she was too tired and weak to do so. All she could do was hold her frying pan, huffing harder with each passing second. Mr.L charge up another energy ball and shot it at her. She jump out of the way, falling on the ground, too tired to move.

Mr.L moved closer to her, and charged up an energy ball 3x times the size of her.

Daisy was too weak to move, no matter how hard she tried, "Luigi...help." she pleaded softly.

Peach was glaring at luigi, " LUIGI! GET UP! DAISY NEEDS YOU!"

Luigi had no response, he wouldn't move.

"Well, looks like your boyfriend won't help you now! Goodbye runt!"

The energy ball was shot, causing a huge blast in the smoke went everywhere, and it seem all was lost.

"Now that she is out of the way, time for Mar-"

A hammer was thrown at the demon to get his attention, coming from a little tyke in a green hat.

Baby Luigi was standing in front of Daisy, looking barely damaged, and looking madder then ever.

Daisy opened her eyes, " Baby...Luigi?"

Luigi looked back and smiled, laughing because he saw that she was all right.

"WHAT! IMPOSSIBLE! EVEN IF HE BLOCKED THE SHOT, HE SHOULDN'T EVEN BE STANDING!"

Luigi stood up, chuckling, " Well, even as a kid, I was known as the Human Boulder"

Baby Luigi stood next to Luigi, ready to fight.

Luigi whispered to him, "Thanks little tyke" , nodded, and get onto his back.

"Now lets finish this monster!"

" Don't get too cocky, you still can't damage me. So lets see what you got!"

Back with Mario

Mario's POV

I got here to find out that Luigi went back in time to stop Mr.L. He is trying to destory me as well, which now I can't do anything about until they come back. This is not good.

"Proffessor, isn't there ANYTHING I can do?"

He bowed his head, "All we can do now is hope that they will get Mr.L, my boy. From the looks of things, they are in some deep trouble."

He brought up an image on the huge monitor. Luigi and Baby Luigi are fighting who is guess is Mr.L. They look like they aren't winning.

I looked at my gift box that was given to me by Luigi. He did this just for me on my birthday, and I forgot his own. I even kissed his own crush. Dang it what is wrong with me?! I don't deserve this gift, but I can help him.

I brought out the star as is shined brightly, and i knew what my wish was. I knew that if I wish Mr.L to die, it would kill luigi too, but I can give him power.

Professor E. Gadd gazed at the star, " Young fellow, is that a..."

"I wish for Luigi and Baby Luigi to have the Power of a Power Star!"

The star rumbled crazily as the whole lab shook, the star did one last blast of light, and all I could do was smile, and hope for the best.

At the battle

Luigi and Baby Luigi was attacking with all the combo moves they knew, and it do some damage, but not enough.

"Ugh, we can't beat him at this rat-"

All of a sudden, Luigi and Baby Luigi glowed, shining brightly.

"What? Whats going on?"

Baby Luigi got the picture and ran towards Mr.L, knocking him down, hard.

"**Ugh! Where did all this power come from?! No matter, I'm not losing now!"**

Daisy was unconscious, Peach got out and hid behind a wall, watching, and Luigi and baby Luigi, get ready to charge an attack.

"Lets finish this!" Luigi and Baby Luigi charge toward Mr.L at blinding speed.

**"Agreed!" **Mr.L surrounds himself in a dark aura and charges

An the outcome, you could only imagine.

Author's Note: :3 Ah cliffhangers. Anyway sorry this came so late. School and stuff. Thank you all some much, I hit 50 REVIEWS, 50! I couldn't have done it without you guys. Also, if you are a fan of adventure time, check out DQ adventures. Really amazing stories, that I consider into the lost season of adventure time. And thanks to all of the reviewers. Also, MasteringAMuggleLife is amazing as well, and has the same name on youtube with a great series of pokemon. I'm on youtube as SuperFirePowerHour, but I'm not that good at making videos. Anyway, thank you and please review, until next time.

Goodbye.


	8. Pure vs Evil

Author's Note: Once again, I'm sorry for the wait. Truth be told it was mostly me be lazy and also the school work :P 56 reviews! \(^o^)/ Awesome!

Normal POV

_"Some say that your worst enemy is someone you hate, some say that your worst enemy is someone who hurt you, some say that your worst enemy lives to hurt _

_others, I say the worst enemy is yourself, because no matter how you look at it, the pain you cause to yourself stays with you forever"_

Both sides of Luigi were headed toward each other. Both sides of good and evil, confronting the their opposite too see which would pro vial. Unfortunately for

Luigi, Mario forgot the one thing everyone knows about a power star...

The two forces, one covered with the mixture of a seemingly pure heart, hiding away the pain of hate, and the other, made of pure evil, were about to attack

each other with nothing holding them back. Until...

Luigi felt... weaker all of a sudden, "W-wha? What happened?!" He was losing he's power, very fast. Then shine around him slowly began to fade, as he soon

realized what happened.

Mario was looking at the screen back at the professors lab, his face full of confusion.

" What's going on? Luigi slowed down while that THING is coming towards him!"

The Professor realized what happened, "...Mario, what did you wish for?"

" For Luigi to have the power of a Power Star, I thought for sure it wou-"

" What is one thing everyone know about power stars?"

Mario's face went from confusion, to surprise, to a face palm.

The professor looked at the screen, worryed as ever, " and everyone know that Power Stars..."

"...last only 30 seconds"

Luigi had his all of his power drained from him in a instant, he fell quickly, with a Purple dark aura closing in on him.

**" Hahaha! Seems like your luck has run out! Without your power, you can't stop me from killing Mario!"**

Mr.L turn his direction towards the two Marios , still unconscious, charging toward them, grinning because of his luck and opportunity.

Luigi fell to the ground, hit it hard, unable to get up. "n-n-no..."

An explosion engulfed Luigi's ears, and covered the room in a black smoke, making all hope lost.=

"Luigi!" Peach ran to him, kneeling at his side.

"M-m-mario..."

The Mario in the lab began to fade, fading slowly.

"W-what's happening?!"

The professor could only stand there. "..."

The black smoke subsided, revealing only a Purple Monster, laughing at its achievement.

**" ****Seems as though, I've completed my task, doesn't it? Look at the bright side Luigi, you have no competition now do you?****"**

Suddenly, the monster felt a little object land on his head.

**"What the?**"

The little object attacked the monster with its hammer, knocking him down, as it landed on its feet.

"Ugh, whats going on?"

The little green cap that everyone know could be seen, holding the Italian plumber over his head.

"...Baby...Luigi..." Was all that Peach could say in aw.

He placed Mario next to a now unconscious Older self.

" You little runt!"

The baby ran towards him, hammer in hand, looking determine to take him down.

Mr.L shot purple beams at him, although the baby was dodge it easily.

Mr.L was able to get a hit in, knocking the baby away, throwing dark spheres after him.

The baby didn't seem fazed, and ran towards him, knocking the spheres back at the villain.

" He's doing it..." Peach watched in amazement.

The monster was hit with multiple spheres, knocking him down.

"Ugh! That's it! I will not be defeated by some wimp!"

The body of evil was surrounded in a dark aura once again, ready to charge at the baby.

Mr.L charged toward the baby, while the baby stood there, smiling and having a plan.

He pulled out an item, ready to take the demon head to head.

" TIME TO DIE!"

The item grow to a huge size, absorbing all of the energy around it. It engulfed Mr.L, who crashed into the fireball.

"WHAT! NO!" The ball then exploded, sending him into the sky.

The body of the queen and Mr.L separated. The evil queen fell into the heart of the Dusty Desert. Mr.L's Aura energy floated into the air.

"... No matter, all of them are unconscious, I'll just make my way to another point of time and kill Mario before they even have a chance to stop me."

He floated into the air and disappeared.

Peach looked up into the sky, happy that he is gone for now, frightened to not know where he will go next. She looked at Mario, baby Mario, Luigi, and Daisy,

all not moving. That was a close call, thank to Luigi and baby Luigi. She looked at baby Luigi, who was still looking up into the sky, frowning at it. Even as a kid

Luigi was amazing, so brave to save everyone. And that hasn't changed when he is older either. Why did daisy have to do this to him? He did nothing but

protect her and now she made Mr.L get out. We have to get rid of him soon. Who knows where he is going though...

Peach picked up the little green wonder, who began smiling and fell asleep. All she could do is smile. "You are one amazing person Luigi. Both of you."

She looked around, and saw Daisy wake up, holding her head. "Ugh...w-what happened?"

Peach smiled, " This little tyke took care of it. Come on, lets get back to the ship, we need to find Mr.L."

Back at the Lab

Mario came back in full color, stared at the screen in amazement, but somehow wasn't surprised that Luigi saved the day. He did hope everyone was all right...

"Professor? Where did that...thing go?"

"That THING, youngster, was Mr.L."

"..." Mario stared at the screen, forming a fist in his hand.

Peach and Daisy were in the time machine back to the lab, trying to figure out where Mr.L went.

Luigi was laying on a bed, and the babies and the past Mario and Luigi were still in the past castle, injuries healed.

Peach sat near Luigi's bed, worried. Daisy was on the other side.

"...Peach, can I tell you someth-"

"I know." Peach said interrupting her.

Silence.

"Y-you know?"

Peach didn't even looked up from Luigi. "He did almost everything for you. He would talk about you all the time and never stop unless someone told him too.

He made it his goal to protect you from harm, he even told me it warmed his heart to see you. I don't know why you did it, and I really don't care why."

"Peach I'm sorry." Daisy frowned sadly.

"Tell him that, not me." Peach glared up at her, then looked at Luigi worried.

Daisy nodded.

_" The word "sorry" could sometimes mean, " I'm sorry you now know" but sometimes the word "sorry" doesn't do anything. Because as they say, actions speak louder then words."_

(A/N): Well, that's the end of that chapter! Thank you for reading! I must say that I'm glad you all are reading this, and next time will get deeper on the personality of Mr.L. RA&QC soon! Thanks to all of you bros, dudes, gals, people, and its! Also special thanks to SeventhSinner (VERY MUCH), MasteringAMuggleLife (A WHOLE LOT), Wafflegirl0304 (GREATLY), Madame Kasumi ( Of Course) and every single one of you guys.


	9. Best Friends

Author's Note: Got alot of new favs and reviews from last chapter. Thank you. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

**Mushroom Kingdom (1995)**

Normal POV

The Mushroom Kingdom is usually a very peaceful place. Every Toad you see would be smiling and everyone would be greeting each other with hellos. There

were almost no need for cars because everyone was in walking distance to reach. Sure planes to fly to other countries are available, but why would they? They

thought they had all they needed in the kingdom. In fact, there was no evil until Bowser came around.

The Koopa Troopas were proud residents of the Mushroom Kingdom. Actually, that's when the Mushroom Kingdom was a more urban place.

The Mushroom Kingdom once was one of the biggest Urban Cities in the world. There were factories that produced Mushroom Potions and Energy Drinks. Also

factories that built cars and trucks out of giants mushrooms. The items weren't in mysteries boxes. Well, there were, but then Koopas were sent out to retrieve

them so they could be sold for profit. They were large companies and tall buildings they made the city very high in population density. Video games companies,

TV companies, Music Companies, just about everything that was created came off of them. This was before the War. When Bowser was a baby, he was

harmless, be after he came into the Mushroom Kingdom stronger then ever, he and his many Koopa followers destoryed almost everything in order to gain the

kingdom. If it wasn't for Mario, the whole town would be destroyed. The Koopas went away to join Bowser in his quest to rule the Mushroom Kingdom, but

Mario protected the Kingdom the best he could, which in his case, was a lot. The town was rebuilt, but now it turned into a rural, quiet town. Similar to how it is

today.

In this time period, Mario was a young 12 year old. He and Luigi, who was 11 by this time, lived near peach's castle, in a little house. Mario was Peaches best

friend. In fact, they seem to always be with each other every second of the day together. They would always go into town, Mario pretending to be a knight to a

princess. Although, whenever they weren't in town, Mario would always teach Peach on how to have "fun". Mario's kind of fun that is. That means it would be

filled with the adventurous times, like jumping over lava pits and playing, "Whack a Plant". Peach wasn't really a fan of these activities, in fact, she was scared

of them. But somehow, Mario always seemed to convince her to come along with him. Besides, it was difficult for Mario to take Peach anywhere, considering

Toadsworth was VERY protective of Princess Peach. She felt that she couldn't move an inch without Toadworth making sure the ground in front of her was

completely clean. She had to thank Mario for making her life a little more exciting then before.

**Peach's POV (12)**

"MARIO YOU IDIOT!" He threw mud on my dress. The dress I was SUPPOSED to wear today at the Princess Ball.

"What?" He looked at the dress, seeing the dress covered in mud. " Did I do that?"

"YES! What am I supposed to do now? Toadsworth said that I have to get ready for the ball! I'm not even supposed to be here right now!"

We were outside the castle, in the garden. The Ball was at the castle, having all of the princesses and princes of the other kingdom arriving soon. We have

these things once every year, this is our 300th Ball ever since we started. I hated these things, they were so boring and lacked any and all excitement.

Honestly, if I had the power to, I would easily stop them. I was getting ready when Mario jumped to my window, telling me to come outside with him. Not like I

had a say in the matter, he grabbed my arm and jumped off the balcony with me before I could possibly say a word. I must admit, it was fun hanging out with

him, but now the dress I'm supposed to wear to the ball is ruined!

"So what?" Mario said. "Its just a Ball. Besides you probably have millions of other dresses like it."

"I absolutely HAVE to wear this dress, its the one I always wear to these events!"

"...But it looks like the dress you always wear.."

"Its different! But now its ruined!"

"Alright, if its that important to you, wait here for a sec." He jumped into my bedroom, leaving me alone. He better hurry, the Ball is about to start!

He jumped out, carrying another dress. "Mario! I told you tha-

" Its the exact same one, Pink, light pink, red cherries on each side, emblem on the chest, pink shoes, cupcake style on the arms, white shoes and arm sleeves,

and the golden crown."

"...How did you know every detail?" I was really carious, thats the EXACT style on everything.

"Peach, I'm your best friend, I should easily be able to know everything about you." He smiled.

"...Yeah, you are my best friend. And I did have fun. Even if you missed up my dress."

He laughed, "Well, it was bound to happen sometime, look at all the things we do."

I laughed too. "I guess your right."

He lifted me up and jumped me back into my room. "Now you should get change. I'll see you tomorrow alright?"

I smiled, "Alright, goodnight."

He walked towards the balcony, but I wanted him to stay. "Wait, Mario. Come to the Ball."

He turned and smiled, "I'll think about it. Its a little to formal for me, but for you, I may come. Just have to get a suit." He laughed. He jumped off the balcony.

He really is amazing. My first and easily my best friend. I would rather be something more though.

Just then, Toadsworth burst into the room, " PRINCESS! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! THE BALL IS ABOUT TO START!"

I turned to him, frighten, "Jeez, you scared me. I'm coming, just hold on a sec, okay?"

Toadsworth stopped. He looked at me confusingly. "Princess, are you okay? You usually don't speak like that."

Oops. I guess Mario is rubbing off on me, " Yes, I'm fine Toadsworth, I will be right down."

Toadsworth turned and left the room, "Hurry though, the Ball starts in ten minutes!"

I looked at the mirror in the room. I did look like a mess. Great... Well, better get ready. I was pretty non excited to do this ball, but now with Mario here, I think it will be a little more fun.

At the Ball

I walked out of my room, ready to greet all of the other levels of royality arriving. It seemed like every kingdom was here. Bean Kingdom, Stone Kingdom, just

about everyone. Oddly enough, most of the people here were guys, but I did see 2 girls walk in. At least I will be able to be in contact with some girls at this

thing. I was looking around for Mario. I didn't see him. He could be getting ready like he said...or maybe he went against coming...

Toadsworth broke me out of my trace, "Princess, I suggest you go around and converse with the other princes and princesses. It may do you some good."

"Sure Toadsworth." Honestly to tell the truth, I wasn't really a outgoing person. I mean, my only real friend would be Mario. Sure, I met his brother, Luigi

before, but we haven't really talked a lot. Mario says he is sorta shy, but has a good heart. I'll take his word for it on that one. I walked over to the two girls I

saw. They looked similar in many ways though. One was wearing a purple dress, kinda looked more like a jumpsuit then a dress. She had this look on her face

that was more like a , 'Mess with me, and be hurt, but do what I say, and we won't have any problems.' kind of look. I may have to watch out for her. The one

beside her looked nicer though. She wore a dress that looked similar to mine. it was yellow though.

I walked up to them, smiling. "Hi, I'm Peach."

One of the girls grabbed my hand a shook it fast. "Hey, stop being so formal! Its a party!"

I was shocked. I laughed. "I guess your right."

"I'm Daisy by the way!"

The other girl looked around, " Jeez, were are all the cute guys? All I see are rocks and plants."

Daisy laughed, "And that's Pauline."

I laughed. I guess that aren't bad at all. "So I'm guessing you are looking for a future husband?"

"Ugh, I have too," Daisy said. " I wasn't even planning to get married, but APPARENTLY for me to be a queen, I need a King. I don't even talk to guys anyway."

Pauline nodded. "And besides, all these guys are mutations. I will NOT be married to a plant."

I nodded. They were right, all of the guys here were basically plants or rocks.

Daisy smirked, "How about you Peach, do you have a guy?"

"Well..."

Pauline laughed, "Who is this room are you even considering dating? I mean, look at that guy right there. He looks like a Bean."

Turns out that was Prince Presley she was talking about. He was nice, at least after the last ball he was.

"He's not here yet I don't believe..."

Daisy smirked," So there IS a guy!"

I smiled, "Well, yeah I guess."

Suddenly, the Castle door opened again. I thought everyone was here...

Until I saw it was Mario.

"Mario!" I ran towards him. I gave him a hug. He was wearing a tuxedo with black pants and shoes, and even a tie. This is the most formal I have ever seen him.

He hugged back. "Well, that's a surprise, didn't know you were that happy to see me."

I smirked, "Well, I would be boring if you weren't here. You wouldn't let me be bored alone would you?

He laughed, "Course not."

He turned around a called Luigi's name out the door. "Luigi! Hurry up bro!"

Luigi ran inside, "You could have waited for me Mario. Jeez..."

Mario rubbed his head. "Sorry about that."

The girls walked over. Daisy spoke up. "So Peach, are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

" Oh yeah, Mario and Luigi, this is Daisy and Pauline."

Pauline ran up to Mario, " Finally! A real boy! Hey there, I'm Pauline." She winked at him. That kinda bothered me.

Mario laughed awkwardly. "H-Hey, I'm Mario as you heard. Nice to meet you guys."

I looked at Luigi, he seemed to be staring a Daisy. "Luigi? You okay?"

"O-oh! Hello Daisy, I'm Luigi."

Daisy grabbed his hand, " Hey there, I'm Daisy."

Mario looked up and around, "So THIS is a ball? Kinda boring if you ask me."

I laughed, " Well, of COURSE its boring, its a ball!"

Daisy jumped up. "Finally! Someone who gets it!" She whispered in my ear, "I think he is perfect for you."

I blushed at that comment.

Although, it seemed like Pauline had other plans. "Come on Mario, lets walk around for a bit."

"I-I really don't..."

She grabbed his arm and walked off with him.

Ugh, this would be a long night...

**Above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom. **

Normal POV

A dark shadow lingers above the skies of the Mushroom Kingdom.

**_"Well, if I can get Mario here, he won't be able to stop me. He isn't at he full strength yet. I'll stop him here..."_**

To be Continued

A/N: Well, this is a prologue to the next chapter, I felt I had to update since I didn't for a while. Please review. Until next time.


	10. Competition

**Peach's POV (1995)**

Well, the ball is going good...I guess. Daisy and Luigi really hit it off I believe, although it seems like Luigi is very nervous around her. I think they are cute together. I don't know where they are though. Its almost 9:30, and the ball it still going strong. I talked with some of the princes, but honestly all of them aren't the type of guys I would marry. I mean, ignoring the fact that they aren't human, they are really snotty and boring. Prince Presley would be good for a girl though, but not me. He is a gentlemen, but he is too short. I know I have to find a King someday, but I really haven't been interest in a lot of guys. The only guy I enjoy be with is... Mario. He is exciting and fun, while calm and collected. But also can be scary if angered, but his anger is only shown when he is a hero. He sometimes annoying when he does reckless thing to get him hurt, but that just shows how brave he is. Although, there is a small line between Bravery and Stupidity. Funny though, he told me there is also a small line between being Careful and Being Paranoid. I know sometimes I am paranoid about what he does, but that's just because I care. Even when I'M the one kidnapped, all I can think about is him saving me, and him being okay if he is trying too. But somehow, he seems to do it every time. I'm really glad he came to the ball, actually, I'm glad to even talk to him. And I was HOPING to spend time with him, but Pauline has been all over him ever since this thing started! Now, the three of us are sitting at a table, Pauline all over Mario.

" So Mario, I hear your a hero." Pauline ask. She was hugging his arm tightly. That really bothered me for some reason. And what really bothered me was that Mario LET her.

"Well, I guess I kinda am, although, I've only saved Peach." Mario said.

"I guess that must be annoying, having to save her multiple times."

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" I spoke up. I can't believe she would have the nerve to say that in my face!

"Well, I think it would be a waste for a person like Mario to have to work hard to get someone who lets herself be kidnapped." She said coldly.

"Its not like I want too!" I defended.

Mario stood up, " Listen guys, lets not get into an argument here. Pauline, mind dropping the subject?"

"Anything for you." She winked at him. That just made me furious.

He looked at her in a confused face. "...okay then, great! I'm going to go find Luigi. I'll be back." He walked off.

When Mario was out of sight, Pauline turned to me. "Listen Peach, I have to level with you."

I looked at her confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, its obvious that you like Mario."

"W-w-w-what?! No I don't!" My face was pure red.

She laughed. " Don't deny it, I can see it in the way you look at him."

"..." I had nothing to say. Sure, I've thought about it before but...

"So here's the deal. I like him, you like him, heck, I wouldn't be surprised if every princess likes him." She was right on that, Mario was pretty famous around the kingdom... " I say, let the best girl win. Sure, you probably have a head start, seeing as you known him longer. But be warned, I highly doubt you are the ONLY girl Mario talks too." She got up. "Besides, he is the only guy who I would even CONSIDER to marry." She walked off. She probably went looking for Mario.

I started to think about what she was saying. I never thought about it before... its a known fact that Mario is the only guy I really talk to but...I don't know if I'm the only GIRL he talks too. Does he talk to lots of other girls? I don't really know...

I sat there for a while and got up to go look for the others. Just then, Prince Presley walked up to me. " Ah, Princess Peach! How are you this fine evening?"

"I'm doing fine. Hey, have you seen Mario around?"

"Mario? Hmm, the last I've seen him is when he walked outside the castle. I wanted to start a conversation but him said that he was searching for his brother."

"Okay, thanks."

"Oh, and by the way, there was a young lady looking for him as well. I believe her name was Pauline."

I guess I was right. "Alright, thanks again."

I walked towards the door. I was about to head out, until Toadsworth stopped me.

"Princess? Where are you headed"

"Oh, well I was going to look for Mario..."

"But you must stay! You have to chose a future husband princess! Thats the point of this ball! Have you chosen one yet?"

"...I have actually..."

"Oh? Well, who?"

I knew the perfect person for me, but I had to go find him. "Excuse me Toadsworth, I have to find Mario, I'll be back soon okay?"

Toadsworth blinked. Then smiled. "Alright, but you better hurry back! I'll hold the fort for now."

"Thank you." I walked out the door.

As soon as I walked out the door, something hit me. Where am I going to look? I mean, I've only met Daisy tonight, and I hardly speak with Luigi. I have NO idea where they might be. And I know Mario is looking for Luigi, while Pauline is looking for Mario. What am I going to do?

I headed towards the garden. If anywhere, I would guess they would be there.

I started to wonder about my move towards Mario. Do I even want to MAKE a move? I've never been in a relationship before. But I was sure that I wanted him as a future husband, or at least a choice. He has done more then enough to prove he will take care of me. I was sure that we would be happy together.

I turned the corner into the garden, and I saw Luigi laying on a tree. With Daisy leaning on his shoulder. Looks like they were just talking. Seems like Luigi is more a smooth talker then I thought. And I thought he was shy. I giggled at the sight. I walked towards them, smiling.

I walked up to them, "Ah, what do we have here?"

They seemed flustered, flailing are so they can sit up. Then they turned away, bright red.

Luigi laughed awkwardly, "H-hey Peach"

Daisy looked a little angry, "Yeah, hey Peach. Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Oh, well I was going to ask you guys a ques-" She grabbed me hand and walked off with me.

I was kinda surprised. "What? What's up?"

"Do you like Mario?" Whoa, straight to the point.

"W-what?"

"Do you like Mario?" She said sternly. Her faced was completely fixed.

"...Well, I guess I do..." Where was this going?

She sighed in relief. "Oh, good. For a second I thought you liked my Luigi..."

"Wait, WHAT? Why would I like Luigi?"

"Well, he did she that you would beautiful..." She said sadly.

I looked at her. For some reason, it sounded like she was disappointed. "So what? That doesn't mean anything."

She looked straight down. "Well... he didn't say I was beautiful..."

"Well, of COURSE he didn't." She looked at me angrily. "I don't mean that you aren't beautiful, but of course he isn't going to say it to your face. He's too nervous too!"

"...I guess your right. But I'm afraid that I'm just annoying him."

"Annoying him?" She looked serious about this.

" Peach, don't you realize that every prince in the world is hitting on you? I mean, think about it! The princes only have three options to go on! Me, you, and Pauline. We are basically the only princesses that are humans! In fact, we may be the only princesses ever! No one ever hits on Pauline because as soon as they talk to her, she gets angry and basically kicks them away, and all the guys hit on you because you are basically perfect! I've never been asked out even once! And Luigi is the first guy I can really talk too. I really don't know what to do in this situation." She said this calmly but firmly, as if she was really serious about this.

I told her what Mario tells me every time I have a problem. "Listen Daisy, I could tell you everything to do in this situation, but only you can do it. I suggest you get to know Luigi, and be yourself. I can tell, he really enjoys spending time with you. Letting you rest your head on his shoulder is the obvious sign that he feels comfortable around you. And he doesn't talk much, the fact that he is talking to you, means a lot. Don't worry about it."

She looked at me, then smiled. "You know Peach, I honestly expected you to be all snotty like the rumors I've heard, but you are an amazing friend."

I smiled. "Thank you." She walked off. I just realized something. "Wait...WHAT RUMORS?" I call out to her. She laughed and ran back to Luigi.

Daisy sure is...a person. Well, she probably found her future husband, now its time to go and find mine.

**End**

**(A/N) Well, a quick chapter to build up to the older ones coming back in time. I'll update quicker now, and the chapters will be around 2,000 words, most likely more then 3,000 soon. Thank you and Review.  
**


	11. Realization

Chapter 11  
**Time Traveling Machine**

_Peach's POV_

Luigi has finally woken up and his injuries have been healed. Even though he is avoiding Daisy Daisy seems like she wants to apologize about the incident, but honestly, I can't blame Luigi for not wanting to talk to her. If it were me in that situation, I wouldn't talk to her either...

But...I guess I AM in that situation.

Mario kissed Daisy as well. Mario, who I considered my best friend, who I fell heavily in love with, actually kissed my closest girlfriend, who I considered a sister. Am I mad? Well, I don't know how to react. I honestly don't.

When Luigi told me that Mario kissed Daisy, tons of emotions went through me. At first, I couldn't believe it. I thought me and Mario were dating, but I guess he didn't think so. I thought he was flirting with me, but apparently, he had other people in mind. Then came anger. Anger that he played with my emotions for so long, made me fall in love with him, and ended up kissing another girl, when I didn't even consider them to be close. That's my main question, how long has this been going on? Did they do this secretly? Also, WHY did they does this secretly? Lucky Mario isn't on this Machine, or else I would kill him. Which is another thing, Mario seems to have changed over the years. He has become more...distant ever since Toadsworth died. It wasn't Luigi's fault that Mr.L came out and killed him, we didn't have it under control back then...and I guess not now either.

Suddenly, the giant computer turned on, showing the face of Professor and...Mario.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Everyone else was on the other parts of the machine. "Ah, Peach."

Mario yelled at the screen, "Peach! Is everyone alright? We saw the battle and it looked pretty bad."

"Yes, everyone's fine. Well, physically fine.."

"What do you mean, "Physically fine"?

The professor seemed to get it, and changed the subject. "Peach, I'm afraid we have more important matter to attend to, but there is a problem."

I nodded. "Okay, whats the problem?"

"Well, it seems as though I cannot exactly pinpoint Mr.L's location..."

Thats not good."Why? How come?"

"Not sure, I'll keep trying, but no promises." The computer shut off.

Well, seems like we can't do anything for now. Better find Daisy and Luigi...

Daisy's POV

I've been sitting in this chair for what seems like hours. I'm just trying to find the words to say to Luigi. What CAN I say to him? I betrayed him, and he trusted me. Why did it take so long for me to see that?

Actually, I thought me and Luigi weren't even a THING. We talk to each other all the time, and I can say he is my best friend, but I never considered us as a couple, no matter how much I wanted us to be. That seemed like the situation with Mario as well. He and Peach talk all the time, but they have never said they were dating. I guess I was kind of, attracted to the way Mario would stand up to anything and everything, and can you blame me? I wanted to date someone who was as strong willed as me, as brave as me, as confident as me. And Luigi just wasn't that guy. But...now that I think about it, Luigi was very brave when he needed to. Sure he was shy, and flustered, and weak, but when it came right down to it, Luigi was the stronger brother of the two. He was one of the nicest guys I know. Its just that Mario asked me out, and I didn't think Luigi would attempt any time soon, so I said yes. But for some reason, Mario wanted to keep our relationship a secret. I didn't think we needed to, cause its true that me and Luigi weren't dating. But Mario said that I may hurt Luigi a lot to find out all of a sudden that his brother is dating his crush. I agreed, and we started dating. We did it secretly, and it was nice, but I began to feel, that Mario was more of a brother then a dating partner. We only dated for 3 weeks, and I didn't really feel that Mario was my type. I told him this after he kissed me at my castle, when I think Luigi may have caught us kissing. Me and Mario broke up. But I didn't count on Luigi finding out. I'm not really sure what the big deal is though. So what if I dated Mario? Its not like me and Luigi were going to date anyway...

Suddenly, Luigi walked into the room. He looked shocked to see me there. "Daisy..."

He turned to walk out, but I grabbed his arm. "Luigi, wait... we have to talk about this."

He turned around slowly, "Why him?"

Straight to the point, "Why Mario?"

"Yes. Why Mario?"

I couldn't find the words to explain it to him. "Well..."

"You could have told me you know." This surprised me. He wasn't mad?

"I thought I could trust you Daisy, and I foolishly thought I would have a chance with you. But, like always, I've been overshadowed by my brother."

"..."

He smiled. " Listen, I've been betrayed more then once. But, now that I think about it, I guess it wasn't really betrayal now was it? I guess we weren't exactly together. We weren't exactly an "item". So why should I be mad? It was a mistake thinking you would actually like someone like me. I guess I wasn't worthy."

"..."

"Go and enjoy Mario, I hope you do. I hope he is who you consider perfect." He walked out of the room.

Not one word, nothing. Nothing I can say.

(Bowser's Castle, 1995)

Bowser's POV

Boredom. Complete. Boredom. Why am I bored? Because there is absolutely NOTHING to do. I mean, seriously, how much can a evil king do in a lava pit? I plan on trying to steal the princess tomorrow but whats the point? The same stupid thing happens. I take her, I win for a second, Mario comes out of nowhere, I use magic, and somehow, I lose every time. He is a teenager for crying out loud! Maybe I'm doing this wrong...

"My lord!" A guard koopa came running into the room. Thats another thing, why can't I have a stronger group of minions?

"What, can't you see I'm busy!" I wish...

"I've just received word that Peach is holding a ball tonight at her castle."

A ball huh? Just what I need to get some excitement around here. " A ball at the castle right? Get my Koopa car. We need to go and crash this ball."

The koopa bowed and ran off. Finally, something to do. After all, the princes and princesses of the other kingdoms need to realize who their future king will be.

A/N: Longer chapters to come! I promise!


	12. A Great Night Out

Author's Note: SO close to 100 reviews! Thank again for reading! Sorry for not updating in a while, school stuff. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

(Past) Peach's POV

The Ball was a complete success. The Princes and the Princesses that came were all pretty nice, well, except for Pauline of course. I feel like she is out to get me or something. And its really bothering me how she was all over Mario. But, that's what was the best part. I got to spend time with Mario the rest of the night. It was magical. We didn't do anything, just...talk. We just sat down and talked the entire time. Course, when the ball was over, Toadsworth sent Mario away. But when Mario asked me to see him again tomorrow night, I almost fainted.

Daisy seemed nice enough, and she and Luigi really hit it off pretty fast. I laughed at how nervous Luigi was around her. It was a nice sight. Now, I'm just looking up at the ceiling from my bed, thinking about Mario. I feel like something great is going to happen.

* * *

Pauline's POV

If that blonde headed, pink wearing fairy thinks she can take away Mario from me, she has another thing coming. Mario is my ONLY chance on being a queen. I don't know why he doesn't choose me, he should be happy that I am even interested. He and Peach are too close though, and at this rate, I will never be Queen. I may end up being married to a...plant! I better figure out a way to separate those two, and fast.

* * *

Bowser's Castle

Bowser has been preparing for the invasion of Peach's Castle. Unfortunately for him, his minions have a big tendency of having "breaks" all the time...

The koopas, who were supposed to be packing the ship, were actually playing with their Pokemon Cards.

"Articuno would EASILY defeat Zapdos with Sheer Cold! Ice beats Electric." The Green Koopa Brothers were have there usual argument on which Pokemon would defeat which Legendary would defeat which.

"No, Zapdos is faster! Making it superior. Besides Zapdos would just use Thunder to wipe out Articuno. And how is Articuno going to use Sheer Cold if it misses all the time?" Koopa #2 argued.

"It wouldn't miss if it uses Mind Reader first!"

"But by that time, Zapdos would have destroyed him!"

Koopa #3 intervened. "Actually, it comes down to Thunder versus Blizzard, or Thunderbolt versus Ice Beam, so really, it would be a tie..."

The other two koopa looked at the third like he was crazy. "NO! ZAPDOS/ARTICUNO IS SUPERIOR!"

The three brothers continued arguing, and the Koopa King was watching overhead. He sighed. "Kamek, whats our progress?"

Kamek sighed. "I have to say, not much your highness.:

Bowser's got angry. " Well, forget it then! The ball is already over, and we missed our chance to capture all of those princes and princesses! I tired of it! We will attack tomorrow night!. No excuses!."

* * *

The Next Night

"Mario, are we REALLY going to go through with this?"

"Come on Luigi, I really like her, can't you just do this for me once?" Mario peered through the leaves that he and Luigi concealed themselves in.

"Yeah, I get it, you like her, but do we have to do THIS?" Luigi looked through the leaves, gazing at Princess Peach's Castle, their target being inside.

" If I will ever get the chance to even TALK to her, you have to do this for me." Mario walked out of the leaves, Luigi close behind.

Luigi began having second thoughts. "Why am I doing this? You have tons of others to do this for you."

"Yeah, but your my wing-man Luigi! You should know that its an honor to be someones wing-man. That shows trust!"

Luigi rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets just get this over with. So whats the plan?"

Mario pulled a map out of his pocket. "Alright, Princess Peach is in THIS room. There is a balcony outside of the room. You need to go around and knock at the castle door. Toadsworth will then open the door, but you will run away by then. Princess Peach should already be dressed, so she will be at the balcony waiting there. You will then go into her room, put on one of her dresses, then pretend to sleep in her bed until Me and Peach return."

Luigi frowned. "How long do you guys even plan to be out?"

" A few hours, but it will be fine. Just do your Peach voice." Mario laughed."It is strangely similar to Peach's"

Luigi smiled. "You know, some would consider that a gift. "

"Sure bro. Whatever makes you feel better." Mario laughed.

Luigi smirked. "You know what? Since I am doing this for you, you have to do something for me."

Mario turned to Luigi. "Alright, I guess that's fair. So...what do you want?"

"I need to learned how to...make a move."

Mario looked at Luigi, confused. "Make a move?"

"You know...ask someone on a date."

Mario grinned as wide as Bowser's mouth. "Oooooh, I see. Want to hook up with that Daisy chick eh?

Luigi blushed bright red. "I-Its not like that! I just want to ask her out."

Mario laughed. "Don't worry, I'll help you out on that. Coming to me was a good choice. You may not know, but I'm a professional when it comes to talking to the "Female species".

Luigi looked at Mario like Mario was crazy. "Ummmmm, riiight. But how do you TALK to them?"

"Do what you did before. Just be yourself."

Luigi rolled his eyes. "If I had a nickel for every time I had THAT one..."

"Its means just talk. Just talk. Don't think about what you are doing. Don't think hard about what you want to do. Just do it. If she likes it, she'll like you."

Luigi nodded. "Alright, I see what you mean...I think."

Mario smiled. "Good. Alright so lets get this plan started!"

Mario and Luigi ran around the castle to Peach's balcony, Peach waiting at the balcony.

Mario told Luigi to go around to the front door, which Luigi did so.

Peach waved to Mario. She was wearing her usual attair, but without her crown. "Hey Mario! We better hurry if we want to go out!"

Mario jumped up grabbed her, and jumped down in a split second. Peach yelp. "I still have no idea how you jump this high..."

"Its a gift...a really strange gift." They both laughed. Luigi came around the building.

"Alright, I got Toadsworth attention I think. You owe me for this Mario."

"Yeah, yeah Luigi, but you better hurry up there." Luigi jumped onto the balcony and ran into the room.

Peach looked at Mario hopefully. "So Mario, what exactly do you have in mind?"

Mario smirked. "Fun, fun, and more fun! What else do you need?"

* * *

"Kamek! Tonight is the night we go after the Princess!"

"Yes your ugliness. But what exactly are we going to do?"

Bowser hopped into his clown car. "Since all of my minions are geeks and lazy nerds, I'm just going to have to go and get Princess Peach myself. Hold down the home front until I return!" Bowser flew out of his window.

Kamek looked out the window until Bowser was out of sight. When Bowser was gone, Kamek flipped a switch on the wall.

The castle room transformed into a giant stadium with a giant blue stadium in the middle. The room was soon surrounded by Koopas and goombas.

Kamek grabbed a Microphone. "Alright Koopas and Goombas! Let the Pokemon Card Game Championship Begin!

* * *

Mario and Peach were walking through Toad town. During the day, it seems pretty peaceful, but at night, its a playground for the Toads. Movies, Broadway, Midnight Bowling, Mini Neon Golf, Mushroom Lottery Slots, but best of all, the Midnight Fair, and that was there destination.

"So Mario, whats the plan for tonight?"

"Well, the Fair, then a Movie showing of Mushroom Princess: Dark Descent sound good after that."

Peach's eyes beamed. "That movie is out already?! Awesome!"

Mario laughed. "I know right? I was lucky to get these tickets at the last second. Not to mention your surprise..."

" A surprise?"

"Yep! I think you'll like it." The two grabbed each others hands, causes them both to blush.

"Hey look! Its Princess Peach and Mario!" A Toad yelled.

"The Perfect young Couple." Another Toad said.

The two blushed as bright as a mushroom.

Little did they know that in the shadows, was a figure who wanted the opposite. "Not for long..."

* * *

Luigi was lying in the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

_"Have to admit, this is a pretty comfortable bed...but I'm bored as heck. I wonder what Daisy is doing? I haven't heard from her since the ball"  
_

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Princess? Are you alright it there?" It was Toadsworth.

Luigi covered his mustache with his mouth for the chance that Toadsworth would walk in. "Yes, quite fine Toadsworth." Luigi imitated Peach's voice.

"...Alright then Princess. I'm coming in." Toadsworth walked into the room. "Do you need anything?"

"No thank you, nothing will be needed Toadsworth."

"Alrighty then. Goodnight Princess." Toadsworth walked out of the door. "Oh, and by the way, tell Mario to have her back by midnight next time alright?" And Toadsworth closed the door behind him.

Luigi stared at the door. Dumbfounded at what he just heard.

* * *

Mario and Peach were having a blast. They had tons of fun at the fair. Its was kinda hard not to be recognized by the Toads there and Mario was attack by fan toads once in a while. It made Peach feel lucky that she had the Hero of many on her side. Even if its just as friends.

The movie was amazing in there eyes. It was a movie about a Toad princess who was saved by a regular Toad alot from the evil Giant Turtle, Bowseri. It had the perfect amount of action, adventure, and romance, there perfect blend for the two. Whats even funnier is that Peach noticed that is sounded a little familiar...

Little did they know, that the dark shadow was following them the entire time. Its was none other then Prince Preasley! Turns out that the Prince has a little crush on the Princess, and doesn't really enjoy Mario being around.

"Mario isn't even a Prince! Its not like he could compete with someone with my status. I must find a way to break them up..."

Mario lead Peach to a clearing. There day, being filled with much laughter and joy, is coming to an end.

"So, I guessing you had a nice time?" Mario smiled.

Peach laughed. " You know I did!"

"Good! I guess its time for your present." Mario took a box out of his pocket. It was wrapped in red and white wrapping. "Open it."

Peach did as she was told. The box revealed a Blue stone. "I-Its a dawn stone!"

Mario smiled. "Yep, you wouldn't believe how difficult it was to get that. Took me forever."

"Its...beautiful. Thanks alot Mario." Peach hugged him. Mario was a little surprised by this. "Thanks for everything."

"No Prob. We should get back to the castle before Toadstool finds out your gone."

Peach was still hugging Mario, which surprised him even more.

"...Peach, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm perfect." Considering she never wanted to let go, the moment was great for her.

Just then, a dark shadow grabbed Peach is a quick swoop.

Mario jumped up in shock. "W-What's happening?!"

A Bullet bill was shot and hit Mario, knocking him out.

"THAT'S happening." Bowser said proudly. "I finally got you, you little runt! See ya later Mario!" Bowser flew away.

Peach called out to Mario, in hopes of waking him up. "MARIO!"

Mario layed there, watching Peach be carried away. "P-peach..."

* * *

Little did Mario know, that our Prince Preasley watched the whole thing. And he didn't see this as a bad thing, but an opportunity. "This is perfect! Now I can become the hero of the Princess instead of Mario! I'll win her heart yet!" He called his flying pillow and chased after Bowser.

* * *

Author Note: Thanks for Reading, I'll try to update more. Thanks again and review.


	13. Final Takedown

Super Mario: Forgotten Hero - Chapter 13

* * *

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Mario looked down in shame and regret. Waking up confused on the events that just happened, he decided it would be best to tell Toadsworth about the incident, rather then run straight off towards Bowser's Castle like per usual. He found him in Peach's room, waiting for their return, not very happy about what he just heard.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, I should have watched over her."

"Why did I let you kids go out in the first place?! I promise you I will never make that mistake again." The angry old Toad was in a fury and peered into Mario's eyes, but halted when seeing how horrible he felt.

"Ahem...never mind that child, I'm sure you did your best to protect her. In any case, it would be in our best interest for you to rescue as usual yes?"

Mario sighed. "I wouldn't have to if I just payed attention and tried harder."

"Listen now! No time for that! We must save the princess, so keep your chin up boy!" Toadsworth walked over to a chest in the room and grabbed a bag full of items.

"...Right. Save the princess. Got it."

"You've done this once before, you can do it again. At least with help that I can provide." He handed Mario a bag of items. "Hop to it!"

Mario nodded and grabbed the bag of items. He was walking to get out of the door, when he remembered something.

"Wait...where's Luigi? And how did you know..."

" I may be old, but I'm not a fool. I sent that boy home after a little while. You better hurry now!"

Mario paused then smirked as he ran out of the door, then out of the castle, headed straight for Bowser.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bowser was headed for his castle in his clown helicar, with Peach in tow. Although, he did notice something weird going on.

_"She hasn't struggled at all! What's going on here?" _He looked down at the tied up girl, who just sat there sadly, sighing to herself.

_"The first time she was screaming in pain and fear, now she barely moves?"_

Peach sighed. "Why now? Of all times?"

"...?"

"I mean, any other night but tonight would have been nice, but you HAD to do it tonight didn't you?" Peach yelled, making the monster flinch.

"H-Hey! I can do what I like she shut it!"

Peach rolled her eyes. "Oh I see! So we have a big, BAD turtle who can barely ruled his own kingdom, so he has to go after mine."

"S-Shut up! I'm an excellence ruler!"

"Then why do all of your subjects have to die every time you kidnap me? Huh?"

He flinched, he never seen someone like this. "I rule my kingdom how I want to! And your kingdom will fall due to me!"

"Yeah, sure it will. If you can't be 1 teenager, try you luck against two of them."

_"There's a second?! Ugh, never mind that now, got to get to the castle and lock this girl up!"_

"Just keep quiet until we reach the castle, I don't have time for this."

Suddenly, a flash of light ran into the helicar, knocking Bowser over.

"HUH?! What was that?!" Bowser stood up as a dark aura surrounded him.

**"Hmmm...Perfect. Now he will come straight to me."**

* * *

Meanwhile, future Luigi was getting tired from being in a time traveling ship, wondering when their arrival will occur.

"Hey Proffesor, when exactly are we going to reach where Mr.L is?"

"Well, I managed to get the location, and you are headed there now. I suppose your first move is to find Mario."

Daisy sighed. "This is just a wild goose chase. We get to the place, we defeat L, then he runs off. I believe that this will occur more then once."

Peach nodded. "You do have a point. What's the point of defeated him if he just runs away?"

"Now lads, calm down. I have the solution! We just have to encase him using the Poltergeist 3000!"

Luigi turned to the machine in the back of the room. "I forgot we had that..."

"But are you sure it will work? I thought it would only suck up ghosts?" Peach pointed out.

"Not just ghosts my dear, entities. And since Mr.L is a dark aura, it will do nicely."

Daisy jumped happily. "Alright! We will get him here!"

"Hopefully, we have to find him first."

Peach thought for a moment. "Well, if I was trying to kill Mario, I would try to use someone big and strong to take him down..."

"Also would try to find him easily, or at least know where he is going..." Daisy added.

"Or, to get Mario to go where you are going."

They all had a pretty good idea of who Mr.L would use. Someone who can easily lure Mario. Someone big and strong. Someone with a princess.

The Proffesor laughed. "You fellas have these handled. Be careful!" He signed off.

They nodded. Luigi walked off into another room. Daisy watching him walk out. She turned towards another direction, where Peach cut her off.

"So? How did it go?" Peach gave a serious face.

Daisy shook her head. "I messed up Peach, I get it already! You don't have to rub it in."

Peach crossed her arms. "Well, at least you know that fact."

Daisy stared at Peach. "Not to be a bother, but you don't seem that very affected."

Peach flinched. "...Mario and I are on different terms. We aren't dating and I don't care who he ends up kissing. But in Luigi's case, he is really fragile."

"Which is part of the reason why..." Daisy paused, seeing Peach stare in shock.

"What is?"

Daisy sighed. "That's part of the reason why I went for Mario alright?!"

"..."

"I really like Luigi. I really do. But I can't wait for him forever! At least Mario made a move, Luigi hasn't even attempted to hold my hand! I need someone less...weak."

Peach couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Are you kidding me?! He has done so much for you and you cast him aside?!"

"Sorry Peach, but he took too long. And quite frankly..." Daisy thought of the next words, but didn't think at all. "...He isn't much of a hero at all!"

Little did she know that said person was listening in, clenching his hand to prevent his anger being released.

Peach was anger herself. "You know what Daisy? You don't deserve him! Not at all!"

Daisy flinched, realizing what she just said, feeling worse then before.

"He saved your life! He saved my life! He saved Mario's and even Bowser's lives! And you say he isn't a hero?!"

"..."

"I remember when he healed every Toad in the kingdom when that fire happened all by himself. And when he protected you from Bowser by leaded him with a decoy. And when he spent 67 DAYS to get you that gem on your dress. Does any of that matter to you at all? Does it?!"

Daisy looked down, and the man listening calm himself and was shocked by Peach's kind words.

"So what if he is a little shy? At the very least you should take his feelings into account! I can't believe I let you do this to him!"

"...Peach, I..."

"Just forget it. We have bigger problems then you. We have to stop Mr.L, and I suggest you rethink about what you will do with Luigi."

Peach stomped out, and Luigi walked back into his room, leaving a pondering Daisy to stay there herself.

* * *

_**"Ahaha! Such strength! Such power! Mario is mine!"**_

Unlikely for the heroes, Mr.L managed to get a hold of Bowser's body, and was holding the princess in a cage. The princess was knocked out from the hit, and Mr.L was making preparation for the mustache heroine to reach him. He was sitting in Bowser's Castle, snickering to himself.

_**"Not only did I get a perfect vessel to destroy Mario, he is now coming straight for me. How...perfect."**_

Two koopas came up behind him. "Ummmm, Sir?"

L turned around, glaring straight at them, causing them to freeze in place._** "What? I'm busy!"**_

"A-And we fully understand that sir, but we would like to understand what I course of action will be in order to stop Mario."

L paused. He didn't think about the minions. _**"...Get all of the troops to come here as soon as possible. We will attack him at full force. Understood?"**_

The koopas saluted. "Yes sir!" Then ran off towards the entrance. Mr.L laughed to himself.

_**"Well, I guess why should I kill Mario when they can do it for me?"**_

He sat in the throne chair, and started thinking._** "Mario is an admirable foe, no matter what point in time I travel too. But with him out of the way, there is noone to stop me to take over the Mushroom Kingdom. Still... I must prevent his victory..."**_

He then had an idea. "Magikoopa! Approach me!"

Kamek flew in the room. "Yes, your nastiness?"

"I have a certain...request for you..."

* * *

The ones from the future have arrived in front of Bowser's Castle the ship being beside the castle. The fiery deathland shrouded in darkness was now heavily guarded by the inhabitants of Bowser's Army. The group walk out, avoiding the sight of the enemies around.

Peach looked at the group. "Okay guys, be careful, we can't just rush in. My guess in that Mr.L is in the castle."

Luigi nodded. "Yes, but how are we going to get in? The front and back entrances are block."

Daisy pulled out a frying pan. " Then we go under. We can dig under to get inside." She was about to start when Luigi stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that." Luigi stomped the ground, causing where he stomped to break off from the ground,

"oh.."

Peach pointed up. "how about above?"

"That won't work, they have Magikoopas up there."

"Then what now?"

They stood there, searching around for any possible way to enter the place unnoticed. Suddenly, a yell could be heard in the distance, with a glowing red flare.

"What's that?!"

"It's sounds like...Mario?"

Mario was in fire flower form, charging his way towards the front door, causing everything in his path to burn. Goombas and Koopas started flying past the three, who were watching in awe. Mario charged straight through the door, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

The three looked at each other, dumbstruck. "...Well I guess we have our way in."

* * *

Mario ran towards the throne room, blasting all the enemies around him. He jump and dodge the many attacks and completely ignore them, like there weren't there. His main goal was to save the girl he loved.

He entered the throne room, seeing Bowser, or Mr.L, sitting there patiently and laughing as he entered the room.

_**"Nice to see you Mario."**_

Mario looked at the cage on the side, seeing Peach unconscious."What did you do to her?!"

_**"Nothing at all. But nevermind her, I have the unfornate news to bring to you, and that is the fact that you are about to die. Prepare yourself."**_

Mario threw a barrage of fireball towards him, but L stood there and took it. It didn't effect him at all.

"Hmph, I have to be careful. If fire won't work, I better take him down the natural way."

L jumped and stomped the ground, causing a shockwave to come towards Mario. Mario jumped over them and landed on L's head, but it didn't seem to effect him at all.

"What?"

L smirked. "_**You think moves like that is going to effect me? You're out of your league." L inhaled and blew fire towards Mario, knocking him back.**_

"Then...how do I beat him?"

* * *

The group walked into the castle, seeing that most of it was charred and burned.

"Gosh, Mario wrecked the place. If we follow the burns, we should reach the throne room and L." Peach directed.

"Alright, but shouldn't we have a plan first? I don't know about you, but charging into a fully heated battle does not sound ideal to me." Daisy pointed out.

Luigi thought for a moment. "Well, Mario is fighting at full power right now, he should be able to do something. Then while L is down and Mario saves Peach, we can charge in and take on L."

"Good plan, but to make sure we better keep track of the battle. Just in case."

A loud noise could be heard. It was coming from the throne room, and it didn't sound good.

"Mario! We have to hurry!" Luigi ran ahead.

* * *

Mario was being held by L, injured all around and trying to get out of his grasp.

"L-Let...g-go!"

"Now I have you! Magikoopa! Now!"

Kamek flew in. "Yes, your evilness!"

Kamek waved his wand around, and a dark light surrounded Mario, making him flash and turn purple. Luigi ran into the room, and stared at the horror before him.

"What's happening to Mario?!"

_**"So happy you can join us! You are about to witness the man I like to call...Mr.M.**_

A purple blob fell from Mario's body, forming a creature that have the same clothing, the same everyone, with birght red eyes.

_**"Success. Now you with fall dear Mario..."**_


	14. MrM Appears!

When running into the room, the heroes stared in horror, watching the process of another being such as Mr.L being created in front of their eyes. The only thing that could make chasing one evil is chasing two, and that seemed to be occurring. And although Mario fainted and was laying on the floor below them, a figure looking very similar was standing there, as his process of forming almost coming to an end.

_**"Success!"**_Mr.L cheered, still in Bowser's body. Peach ran towards the fainted my, pulling him away from the evil presence.

"Mario! Mario get up!" Peach shook Mario, no response received.

The figure finally stopped forming, looking like the spitting image of Mario, with glowing yellow eyes, and still looking like Mario's teenage form.

_**"Ah yes, now servant come to**** me!"**_ Mr.L ordered.

The figure looked around the room, as if gathering its first bearings. It then landed it eyes on the group.

"Uh...It's looking at us..." Daisy said slightly intimidated.

Luigi stood his ground, balling up his fist ready for a fight. Peach got out her parasol to do the same.

The figure looked up, everyone in the room on guard, feeling that Mr.M was far more dangerous then Mr.L. Expectations were pretty high.

***YAWN***...but they weren't expecting that. "**Hmm...well this place looks a little dull don't you think?"**

The group blinked at him. If they were expecting anything they sure weren't expected THAT.

Mr.M looked at all the people staring at him. **"...What? You've never seen a handsome guy before or am I missing something?"**

Silence.

Mr.M shrugged and looked at Princess Peach. He smirked and jumped over to her.**"Well hello there! What is someone like you doing at a place like this?"**

Luigi stood in front of her, defending her, still skeptical. This version sounded more annoying then evil.

**"Alright buddy I get, no touchy."** He smirked and looked at the possessed Bowser, who was also in a state of shock. **"Whats the deal with this thing? Looks like a turtle who took too many 'shrooms if you know what I mean."**

Mr.L flinched. _**"I-I AM YOUR CREATOR YOU WORM!"**_

Mr.M shrugged. **"Creator huh? Don't exactly recall...but hey! What's my name then?"**

**_"T-That is unimportant! You were created to kill those idiots!"_ **Mr.L pointed his scaly finger towards the group, who were standing there watching as the argument continued.

**"Ah come on man! I need to be called SOMETHING...how about something with an X? Like Xade or Rex?"**

_**"..."**_ Mr.L couldn't believe that this. he looked at the magikoopa at his side. **_"What is this?!"_**

The Magikoopa flew back. "I-I just did what you ask your grumpiness. I converted the hero's anger into a body like you said!"

Mr.M looked the his counterpart, laying on the floor as Daisy tried to wake him up. **"...Well will you look at that! I guess you got to come from somewhere, although I have to admit, i came from a pretty powerful place!"**Mr.M smirked.

Mr.L frowned.**_ "That does it! Magikoopa! Reverse the process!"_**

The Magikoopa flinched, not wanting to give bad news, although knowing he had too. "Umm...I can't reverse it..."

**_"And why the bloody hell not?!"_**

"Well...I kinda made him gain a soul, he's not just some kind of monster, he's a person...heh-heh."

**_"..."_**

"...well if that's all I'm needed for..." The koopa tried to fly away, but instead was sent flying through the air by Mr.L punching him. It's safe to say that he was NOT amused.

**_"...Yet ANOTHER nuisance that I have to take care of. Swell."_ **Mr.L stood on his feet, alerting the others who got back into fighting mode. **_"No matter. I guess I'll just take out THIS Mario as well."_**

Mr.M Looked around, not believing that he was who he was referring to, but found out he in fact was. **"What...are you talking about** **me?"** He pointed at himself in disbelief.

Mr.L inhaled, aiming at Mr.M with full power, getting ready to shoot a fire blast. Luigi tried to warn him. "H-HEY! GET OUT OF Th-" But Luigi stopped, when he saw something strange with Mr.M's dimeaner.

The monster released the flames, showering over him, the bright light blinding the others who jumped out of the way. But much to their surprised, he was just standing there, smiling and stretching.

**"Man, that felt great! Thanks bro!"  
**

"H-How did he do that?" Daisy said shocked.

Luigi himself was thinking that as well. "I guess he's fire proof?"

Mr.M saw the surprised look on Mr.L's face and jumped on his head. **"Now I'm not sure what exactly is happening around here, but according to you I've been alive for like, 2 minutes. So if you don't mind, I would like to keep my body.**

Mr.L roared, throwing Mr.M off his head. "DIE!"

Mr.M smirked. "Whatever you say. Bring it!"

Luigi and the gang took this as an oppurtunity to bring Mario to ther other room while the other two duke it out. Peach shook to attempt to waking Mario up.

"Uh, shouldn't we help him?" Daisy was watching the battle rage on, Mr.M dodging Mr.L's onslaught of attacks.

"We have to ensure Mario is safe before we do anything." Peach said. Mario began to ster.

Luigi got out his Poltergust 3000. "Maybe we won't have to do anything!"

"But what do we do with the new guy?" Daisy asked. "He seems more like an annoyance rather then a threat."

"We may have to capture him too." Peach said. "We can't take any chances."

"I agree with Peach, he may be more of a problem then we realize."

"Yeah but maybe he could help us! He seems to be handling Mr.L without our help" What daisy said was true, Mr.M was taking Mr.L down with rather ease, Mr.L being on his back since Mr.M knocked him down.

"He won't need to help if we do this correctly." Luigi gripped the Poltergust 3000. "We need a good plan"

"I mean, it seems as though he's doing just fine, wouldn't it be better to just sit here and wait?" Peach watched the ongoing battle. Just then, Mario's eyes shot open, and he quickly jolted up.

"PEACH!" He yelled flailing his arms. Peach and Daisy held him down.

"Mario calm down!" Peach spoke calmly. This made the Mario slowly stop and stare at her, with shock in his eyes.

"P-Peach? Is that you?"

She nodded.

"..."

"There's no time to explain, just get back to the kingdom."

"...your older..."  
"Wait, is younger you still here of is she gone?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know! This is all new to me!" Daisy called.

"...your older..."

Peach nodded. "Yes, let's get you out of here!"

* * *

**_A/N: I know short chapter but as of RIGHT NOW this story is under construction. Grammer errors, story errors, everything. I don't want to end the story being like this. We've come a long way, with over 7,000 views, and I want to make sure that here on out it would be worth the click. So expect updates!_**


End file.
